Tortured Love
by Arani92
Summary: Sequel to A Wild Night. Edward returns home, and hears Jasper thinking perverted thoughts towards Bella. Edward is furious. What will happen if Jasper and Bella finally confess their love for each other? Will Edward leave for good? Read and review!
1. One Month Later

One Month Later…

Bella and I were lying in my bed, snuggling after a long movie we had just finished watching. She had her head resting on my shoulder, and my arm was wrapped around her shoulder. I looked down at her, and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Bella giggled, and pushed me down onto the bed. She laid next to me, her hand lovingly stroking my skin. Her hand traveled downward, and gripped me firmly. I closed my eyes and groaned, my back arching into her touch. A few seconds later, her mouth joined her hand. She kept it up for a good ten minutes or so, slowly bringing me to my climax, and then backing off before I could get my release. I growled, frustrated with her antics, but loving every minute of it. Bella smirked, and backed off yet again.

"Stop toying with me Bella," I hissed, and slammed on top of her. Bella moaned as I entered her swiftly, and started to pound into her again. We were right in the middle of our hot afternoon sex, when I heard a car pull up. And then another one. _Oh shit…_ Panic streaking through me. I quickly pulled out of Bella. She snarled at the denial of her orgasm, and I wasn't too thrilled either. I flew off of the bed, and urged Bella to rise as well. She did, and then she too heard the noises. The rest of our family was home. Panic emanated off of Bella in waves as she ran around the room, throwing her clothes on. I quickly stripped the bed, putting fresh sheets on. I threw on a pair of jeans, not having time to put on one of the new shirts Bella had thoughtfully bought for me. Seething, I threw the dirty linen in my clothes hamper, planning to wash them when I had time. The door downstairs opened, and Bella ran to her room. Two seconds later, I heard the shower turn on. I sniffed at my body experimentally, and swore when I realized that I clearly smelled like sex. I heard light feet climbing the steps, and quickly jumped in the shower as well, jumping back out again in less than thirty seconds. I was just finishing buttoning my jeans and spraying on cologne, when Alice walked into the room. Just looking at her made me feel guilty. However, Alice was in an extremely good mood, and I couldn't help but feel happy. I smiled, and hugged her tenderly as she walked in.

"Hey babe. How was that mysterious vacation you excluded me from?" I asked. Alice grimaced, and pulled away.

"About that. I'm really sorry honey, but things arose, and well…is Bella okay? Should I go check on her?" Alice asked abruptly. I shook my head, kissing her cheek.

"Nah. Bella is okay. She got over Jacob a couple of days after you guys ditched me. Is she downstairs with Edward?" Alice shot me an odd look.

"Of course she is. What a silly question to ask. We had to practically force Edward to come with us you know. He didn't want to leave Bella."

"Then why didn't you let him stay? How come you left me behind instead?" Alice shrugged, and opened our closet, surprised to see it filled with new clothes.

"Who bought these?" she asked, idly fingering the silk shirts. I came up behind her, my hands in my pockets.

"Bella did. She found your note, and we went shopping." Alice turned towards me.

"Bella took you shopping?" she asked, and incredulous note lingering in her voice. I nodded, my shoulders hunched uncomfortably. It couldn't get all of the sex moments I had with Bella out of my mind. Alice slipped next to me, and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"What's wrong Jasper? You're acting pretty strangely all of a sudden." My eyebrows lifted, and I shook my head.

"What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong. It's just that…I guess I'm still a little pissed that you guys dumped a potentially sucidal vampire on my hands for a whole month. That's all."

"I already apologized for that sweetie. Now how about we relax for the rest of the day…and night?" Alice hinted seductively. Under normal circumstances, her sweet girly tone would have turned me on to no end. But I had gotten used to Bella's BDSM style of sex, and it was her sexy dirty words that I missed. I pulled away slightly as Alice started to nibble on my ear. She stopped, and looked me in the eye.

"Okay, now you're freaking me out. What's the matter Jasper?" I suddenly figured that in order to keep Alice from finding out about Bella and I, the best thing to do was to pretend like I hadn't just spent the last month screwing Bella every second of the day. So I turned, and lifted Alice onto my waist, her lean legs wrapping around my hips. She giggled when she felt my erection, that was still present from Bella, and angry that it hadn't gotten what it wanted. But it would get what it wanted. It was just that I wouldn't get what I wanted. And what I wanted was Bella.

xXx

I jumped out of the shower, throwing on some clothes quickly. I was just in time, for as I was just finishing brushing my hair, Edward sailed in. Normally, my breathing would have quickened at the sight of him, and I would fall in love with him all over again. But this wasn't the case today. Today, I was coldly indifferent to him, refusing to look at him. I was truly thankful that Edward couldn't read my thoughts. Otherwise, he would have known already about Jasper and I. Edward crawled on the bed towards me, one hand traveling along my spine. I closed my eyes, and pretended that he was Jasper. It worked. I shivered, and Edward chuckled, biting my neck playfully.

"I missed you," he whispered. I turned around, my eyes cold. I was severely pissed that he had left me.

"Yeah sure. You missed me so much that you decided to leave me for a whole month. Thanks a lot," I spat, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Edward looked up at me, his crest-fallen expression getting to me. I couldn't help but smile at him. I couldn't bear to hurt Edward, even if it was emotionally. I sidled over to him, and pushed him onto the bed. Jasper always liked it when I took command. However, I forgot that this wasn't Jasper. No sooner had I pushed him down, than Edward reached up and pulled me under him. I forgot. Edward like to be the dominant one when we had sex. I shrugged mentally, and went with it. Down the hall, I heard Alice cry out in pleasure. Edward smirked, and nodded towards Jasper's bedroom.

"It looks like Jasper is welcoming Alice back home," he murmured, ripping off both of our clothes. I watch in muted silence as he flung the now torn black shirt Jasper had bought for me into the corner, as if it were a piece of trash. Edward slid his knee in between my legs, and I realized that I had them pressed closed. Edward raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled, and opened my legs, grabbing his hair and forcing his mouth down to mine in a passionate kiss. Edward couldn't be clued in to why I was so distant. I felt Edward thrust into me gently, and I had to hold back an impatient snarl. I had realized that I had a thing for rough sex, something both Jasper and I enjoyed rather much. I forgot that Edward like to be gentle with me in everything. Soon, his thrusts became faster and harder, which I liked very much. I closed my eyes and groaned, imagining that it was Jasper above me, pounding into me like the world was going to end. Soon, I felt that familiar tightening in my stomach, and I came with a muffled scream. I shouted out Edward's name, thankfully remembering. Down the hall, I heard Jasper's and Alice's pants. The thought of Jasper fucking Alice right at this moment made me suddenly possessive and territorial of him. The sudden sensation of Edward ejaculating into me snapped me out of my musings with a jolt. I was so used to Jasper and I climaxing together, that when Edward shot his release into me, I had to repress a shudder at the feeling. Edward groaned, and pulled out of me, collapsing next to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him. I turned, and nuzzled my face into his chest.

Breathing in his scent, I was startled to notice that he smelled very similar to Jasper. I closed my eyes, and imagined me lying in bed next to Jasper. I purred, and curled up next to him.

"What are you thinking Bella?" Edward whispered. I fought back a sigh. If only he knew that I was thinking about Jasper, and how impossible it was for us to be together. I didn't want to hurt Edward, and I knew that Jasper didn't want to hurt Alice. So we were stuck. I shook my head.

"Nothing important."

xXx

The next morning, I slipped out of my room early. Alice was out hunting, and I didn't know where the rest of my family was. I glided down the stairs, and I saw Bella and Edward sitting together on the couch, watching a movie contentedly. I felt my throat tighten at the sight. Sudden, unbidden memories of us making love rushed to my head. Cursing under my breath, I willed my thoughts of Bella to cease. But the more I looked at her, the more I thought of her. Suddenly, I saw Edward tense across the room. A low growl tore out of his throat, and I suddenly found myself crashing through the sliding glass doors. I landed outside with a sickening thud, and I slid a few feet. Edward came flying after me. He grabbed me by the scuff of my shirt, hoisted me up, and punched me in the nose, sending me flying another thirty or so yards. Again, he came after me. But this time, I leapt to my feet. I wasn't going down easy. I ran at him, and we met halfway, snarls coming from our throats. I drew back and arm, and swung at him. Edward ducked, and came up with a swift upper cut that knocked me off of my feet. Halfway through the air, I regained my balance, and somersaulted, landing on a nearby rock with all of the grace and elegance I could muster. Edward came barreling at me again. He swung to punch me, but I blocked, and returned with such a blow that I knocked him all the way back into the house. We now had a new door. At this time, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Bella, and Carlisle came running out to see what happened. A few minutes later, Alice came sprinting in, blood still on her teeth.

She must have seen Edward attacking me, and discarded her meal for me. It touched me. She still cared about me, even though…I suddenly cut my thoughts off as Edward roared and came flying after me again. This time, he knocked me to the ground, and gripped his hands around my throat. He slammed my head into the ground viciously, and I blinked, stars swimming across my vision. Edward punched me across the face, causing my vision to dim slightly. I roared, and wrapped my legs around his waist, flinging him off of me. I was the one who tackled him this time, my teeth at his throat. Edward froze.

_If you move, I'll sink my fucking teeth into your neck,_ I thought. Edward nodded his understanding. _Now, can you tell me why it is you fucking attacked me?_ My breaths were coming in ragged pants, and Edward's cold eyes bored into mine. His anger rolled off of him in ships. Each wave collided over me like a tsunami, they were so strong. He was seriously pissed off. _Why are you so damn angry? _His anger increased about ten-fold, and it took all of my strength to remain upright. Not even Bella's emotions were this strong…oh fuck. As soon as I thought it, Edward assumed the worst, and his anger magnified by a thousand, if that was even possible. I suddenly gasped from the burden of his anger, and my body went limp. Edward sprang up, and rolled me onto my back. He raised his fist, and punched me as hard as he could in the stomach. The blow sent me into the dirt about six feet. I then saw two hands grab Edward from behind, and he was flung away. Alice swirled around, and stood over me, growling fiercely as Edward came after me yet again. He was trying to fucking kill me. A sudden swirl of satisfaction swept in, indicating that Edward had heard my thought, and was confirming my suspicion.

"Alright, that's enough!" Emmett bellowed, grabbing Edward around the waist and holding him in place. Edward snapped his teeth and snarled, struggling to get out of Emmett's grasp. Emmett snarled and backhanded Edward across the back of the head. That stunned him into immobility.

"Now can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Emmett roared. Edward continued to glare at me, throwing Emmett's arms off of him. He stalked towards me as I giddily rose to my feet. He grabbed me by the shirt collar, and received a warning hiss from Alice. He paid her no mind.

"You stay the hell away from Bella. The next time I catch you having perverted thoughts about her, I'll rip your fucking head off," he snarled, throwing me to the ground. I glared after him, staying where I was. Alice looked down at me.

"You were having thoughts about Bella…that way?" she asked, uncertain if she heard right. I gazed up into her eyes, and I didn't have the heart to keep lying to her. Ahead, Edward froze, and slowly turned around, his eyes locked on mine.

"What do you mean Jasper?" he asked, his voice low and venomous. I rose slowly to my feet, my gaze never leaving his.

_I mean that I can't keep lying to Alice, you dickwad._ Edward snarled. I suddenly realized that our entire family was watching our exchange soundlessly. I looked at Bella, and she nodded slightly.

_Edward…you and I need to go talk somewhere private._ Edward growled.

"I agree." I jerked my head, and ran off into the forest, Edward not far behind me. He soon caught up to me, and swung me around, slamming me into a tree and pinning me there. I writhed, but could not escape his iron grasp.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Edward asked. I licked my lips, and hoped Edward didn't murder me.

"That all depends on what you did," he responded quietly. I swore.

"Fine. You want to know? I'll tell you. But you can't blame me for this. You left Bella for a month." Edward's eyes tightened, as did his hold on me.

"What did you do Jasper?" I took a deep breath.

"It's more like what Bella and I did." Edward didn't move. I looked into his eyes, trying to wait until he was slightly more calm.

"Not gonna happen Jasper. Just spit it out already goddamn it."

"Bella and I had sex," I blurted. Edward's body went rigid. I searched his face for some sign of emotion, but I couldn't even sense what he was feeling. He was keeping all of his emotions in check.

"And not just more than once. Well, the first time she caught me off guard…hang on. I can show you better than I can tell you." With that, I closed my eyes and thought of the first day that Bella came over, and how her lust knocked me off of my feet. How she tackled me, intent upon raping me, until I ran upstairs. How I struggled to get away, btu how she ran me down, chasing me to the basement. How she had strapped me to the table, and whipped me into submission. I let all of the feelings, and sensations of our first time wash over me. I didn't spare Edward any details. I wanted him to know how I made Bella scream my name over and over, how my nine and a half inch cock filled her completely, how she had licked me all over. How we had climaxed together perfectly. How she felt underneath my hands, her hips rocking to the rhythm of my own. Suddenly, Edward squeezed my throat hard. It was hard enough to stop my train of thought.

"No more. Please," he whispered. His voice sounded strained. I opened my eyes, but Edward was looking away from me. He loosened his hold on me, and I slipped to the ground, landing on my knees. Edward turned his back, and slowly walked away.

"You said that Bella came to you, and almost raped you?" I nodded.

"Well, she said as much. She said that she was going to screw me, whether I liked it or not." Edward stopped, and nodded absently.

"I forgive you," he said bluntly. I blinked.

"Huh?" Edward turned around to face me.

"This wasn't your fault, so I forgive you. How many times did you have sex with her Jasper?" I shrugged.

"A couple of times a day for the past thirty days. Why?" Edward ground his teeth, and I suddenly knew why.

"Because I am now going to beat your ass for every time you fucked Bella. Got it?" I swore vehemently, and sprang to my feet. Edward waggled a finger at me, pinning me down again.

"I don't think so Jasper. You and I are going to take a little trip to the basement. And you're going to stay there for the next thirty days." I shook my head violently.

"You're going to have to fucking make me." Edward smirked evilly.

"Don't think I won't." Edward grabbed and hoisted me up by the collar of my shirt. I swore violently, and decided to gain the upper advantage. I poured forth feelings of love and compassin, trying to drown Edward in them. He swayed, thrown off balance by the sudden change in his emotions. His eyes glazed, and then cleared. He realized that he was holding me, nad let me go. He straightened my shirt, and patted me on the shoulder.

"Jasper, are you okay? I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice full of concern. I smiled, and cracked my neck from side to side. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and hunched my shoulders.

"Nah. I'm cool," I replied smoothly. This was so easy. Why didn't I think of this before? _Oh yeah...I was too busy getting my ass kicked to focus. _I heard a twig break, and my head snapped in that direction. My focus was lost, and Edward shook his head, snapped out of his stupor. He snarled at my trickery, and slammed me up against the tree again.

"That wasn't very nice, Jasper. Playing on someone's emotions isn't a good thing to do," he snarled. I bared my teeth, and pushed forward with all of my might. A look of surprise took over Edward's face as he found himself flying backwards. I sprung after him, and landed on his chest. My hand found its way around his throat, and I put my pointed teeth to his throat. Edward froze, his body as still as stone, a statue beneath my teeth.

"This had gone too far Jasper. Why don't we just..." Edward paused. I could feel his sudden onslaught of his emotions. I fought to retain my strength. His emotions ranged from anger to remorse, to confusion. He was obviously trying to figure out what to do. I felt him swallow, and conviction was the prime emotion in his battery.

"Why don't we just let by gones be by gones?" Edward whispered. My eyes flicked over to his. I knew that it had taken a lot of courage for him to say what he just said. However, I couldn't just let this go. I love Bella. I shook my head minutely. Slowly, cautiously, I drew my teeth away from his neck, and I sat back on his chest. He stared up at me, still not moving. I took a deep breath.

"I can't let this go Edward," I stated in a monotone. Anger flickered across his face, white hot and potent.

"And why the hell not?" His body was visibly shaking with anger.

"You don't want to know."


	2. Denial and Despair go Hand in Hand

"Why don't I want to know?" Edward seethed. I glanced away from him. Why couldn't he just let this go?

"Jasper. Tell me," he commanded. I shook my head and got off of him. I inspected my torn shirt, and realized that it would have to do. _Poor shirt…you and all the others…_Edward hissed. I smirked at him.

"Jasper, you are not making this any easier for me to let this go. If you truly want me to forgive you, then stop thinking about all of the times you screwed Bella behind my back," he said, rising to his feet. He glared at me, but I ignored him.

"Edward…I can't stop thinking about her." I said. Edward threw his hands up in frustration, and whirled around.

"Why the hell fucking not?" he roared. I flinched. Suddenly, Edward grew deathly quiet, and his growling ceased.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" he asked. Startled, I looked over at him. His back was still facing me, and I stepped towards him. He moved away.

"Answer the damn question Jasper. Are you in love with my wife?" I swallowed. Here comes the moment of truth. I took a deep breath.

"No." Edward spun around.

"What?" My body shook.

"I said no! No, I'm not in love with Bella! Alright? Happy? She was just a hot piece of ass that I got to fuck. There were no emotions involved, least of all love!" I roared, taking off. I ran past Edward, deeper into the forest. I needed to run, to run away from all of this bullshit.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled after me. I squinted my eyes shut. _Please don't follow me Edward. Just leave me alone, please. Don't follow me,_ I begged. The farther I got away from Edward, the less of his emotions I could feel. But that last one that I did feel was satisfaction. He was happy that Bella still belonged to him. The masochist mother fucker, I spat. I kept running, and did not stop until I hit Wisconsin. By then, the day had past, and the moon had risen. I stared up at the moon, and thought about Bella. This time, I did not have to guard my thoughts.

_Bella…my lovely Bella. I am so sorry. I love you..._

"Damn you Edward!" I yelled into the night. "Damn you to fucking hell!" I threw my head back and let loose a tremendous howl. It shook the nearby trees. I gasped, and suddenly clutched at my chest, where my still heart still lay. How can your heart break if you're dead? I wondered. But mine did. It broke my heart to say that I did not love Bella, when I clearly did. But she belonged to Edward. I had no doubt in my mind that she still loved him, despite what happened between us. How could she stop loving him? They were soul-mates. And there was no room in her heart for me, no matter how much I wanted there to be. A dry sob racked its way through my body, and I vaguely realized that I was crying…without the tears of course. I walked over to a nearby alcove, and curled myself up into a ball, letting the world know my pain.

* * *

I stood in the clearing by the house with the others, wondering if Jasper had told Edward yet. I could hear yells, and snarls, and figured that he had. I chewed on my bottom lip, slipping back into that annoying habit from when I was still human. I glanced over at the others. Alice had all of her concerns written over her beautiful face. Usually I could never tell what she was thinking, but today it was obvious. She was praying that Edward wouldn't kill her Jasper. _Her Jasper? Not a chance in hell. My Jasper. _I started at my thoughts. What? Since when had Jasper ever belonged to me? I'm married to Edward, I nearly died when he left me...so how come Jasper is all I can think about? There were more roars, and crashes coming from the forest, and I took a hesitant step forward.

"Just let them get it all out Bella," Esme said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I gripped her hand, and nodded, my eyes never leaving the dense trees in front of me. I heard Emmet sigh impatiently.

"Someone needs to go stop them. They'll kill each other!" he said. I nodded, barely registering the words. _Jasper..._

"I agreee with Emmet," Rosalie piped up. _Really? Rosalie is actually showing some love for her brothers? _I gritted my teeth.

"I'll go," both Alice and I said at once. We looked at each other, and Alice smiled.

"Who else to calm them down but their mates?" she volunteered. I smiled wanly at her.

"Of course. You'll calm down Jasper, and I'll clam down Edward," I said. Alice smiled back, and took off into the forest. I followed her a split second later. We raced towards the sparring vampires, when Alice pulled me to a halt. I raised an eybrow at her, wondering what she was doing. We had to stop them before they killed each other! Then I heard them.

"Edward...I can't stop thinking about her," I heard Jasper say. Next to my side, Alice gasped and let go of my arm, taking a few steps away from me. My breathing caught, and I stood as still as a statue. _Did he really love me?_

"Why the hell fucking not?" Edward roared. I flinched. I had never heard him so angry before. What did he hear in Jasper's head? Suddenly, everything grew quiet.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" I heard Edward say. My breathing stopped, and I clutched my hands together.

"No." _What? What? No? _

"What?" Edward asked.

"I said no! No, I'm not in love with Bella! Alright? Happy? She was just a hot piece of ass that I got to fuck. There were no emotions involved, least of all love!" Jasper yelled. Suddenly, I lost all feeling in my body, and my sight grew hazy. My knees buckled, and I slid to the ground. My hands clawed at the ground, and a terrible wail built up inside of my throat. Next to me, I could feel Alice give a sigh of relief. I suddenly wished fervently that Alice was out of my life. That they were all out of my life! I wanted Jasper, and he had said that he didn't even love me! He was jsut using me! How could he? A roar of mammoth proportions ripped its way out of my throat, and filled the entire forest with its sound. Alice cringed, and looked at me, stunned.

"You love him," she stated. I nodded, not caring if I hurt her or not. Suddenly her arms were around me.

"I'm so sorry Bella," she whispered. I shook her off, and got to my feet. I could practically feel the anger vibrating off of me.

"No you're not. You're happy that Jasper rejected me. How dare you even pretend to care?" Alice jumped to her feet as well.

"Bella, I..." I shook my head.

"No! Enough!" I barked. I was not in the mood for her lies. I turned around, and bolted back to the house. I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room, although I knew that if any of them wanted to come in, all they had to do was burst through the door. I flung myself onto my bed, and stared up at the ceiling numbly. I could not feel anything. No emotions...it was ironic really. Jasper left and took all of my emotions with him. Ha ha. I looked over at the clock. I'd give myself a couple of days before I went crazy. I was determined to starve myself until I could not take it anymore. I did not care if I would kill a human or an animal. Either one was good. _Edward...I hate you..._

_

* * *

_


	3. Big Crime in a Small Town

_Thirst. Thirst. Thirst. _This was the mantra that I chanted in my head as I deftly ran through the forest. I had waited as long as possible to eat. I let myself go an entire week from eating. I was surprised that I had been able to last that long. Now, I was speeding off in the forest behind Forks High School, trying to find something to eat. I had left without warning, and I was sure that Edward would be tearing up the place, trying to find out where I was. Well bully for him. I must admit, I entertained the idea of going after Jasper and beating the dog shit out of him, but then I realized that beating him to a bloody pulp might make me feel better, but it wouldn't change how he felt about me. _He doesn't love me…he just used me…_I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head. The past week, I had gotten to thinking. If Jasper didn't love me, why did he run away? Where did he go? And most importantly…why hadn't he returned yet? My mind whirled with all of the different possibilities, but I was so god damn hungry that I couldn't focus on one set thing. So I let my mind wander, and I slipped into my animalistic mind frame. I let my instincts take over.

Soon, I was flying through the forest, in pursuit of a deer that I didn't even remember sighting or smelling. Whatever. I was thirsty. I sprang at the deer, and I saw its eyes widen in fright as it saw me leap at it. It started to run, and I almost chuckled at it futile attempts to get away. How pathetic. It really thought that it could outsmart me? I jumped on the deer, and attacked its neck viciously. It jerked the whole time I was drinking from it, trying to get away. Suddenly, halfway through my meal, I saw a doe walk through the clearing, a tiny little youngling trailing nervously behind her. She stopped when she saw me drinking from the strong buck beneath me. Her eyes grew wide, but she did not run in fear. Instead, she took a step forward, as if she was about to charge me, but stopped when her youngling mewed from behind her. She pranced in the leaves nervously, trying to decide what to do. And then it hit me….I was killing her mate. Suddenly disgusted with myself, I removed my fangs from the deer's neck, and crawled backwards. The buck sprang giddily to its feet, blood from my bite mark trailing down his neck. He walked over to the doe, and nuzzled her in the neck. She lapped up his wound, and they went springing off into the forest, a happy little family.

I put my head in between my knees and wailed. I sobbed and screamed for a long time, so long that I did not know how long I was out there. That little family of deer made me think about how much I cared for Jasper, and how much I could not be with him. Instead, I was stuck with dull, over-protective Edward. I leaned my head against the tree trunk, and gazed up at the cloudy sky. How could I go on without him? _Simple…the same way that I did before. _

xXx

I stirred, and opened my eyes. I squinted against the harsh light, trying to distinguish where I was. I sat up, running a hand through my shaggy blond hair. I felt beneath me, and noticed that I was lying on a mattress. I glanced around, and saw that I was in some sort of room. I sniffed, and stopped when I smelt that distinct scent of human blood. I cocked my head, and I picked out four separate heart beats. _What the fuck? _I heard light footsteps ascending the stairs, and I flopped back down on the bed, feigning sleep. The door cracked, and whoever it was walked in. The footsteps were light, so it had to be someone young. Plus, I could smell faint perfume, so I assumed that it was a teenage girl who walked in. I heard a stifled giggle as whoever it was placed something heavy onto the night table next to my head.

"Isn't he the hottest guy you've ever laid eyes on?" One of the whispered. Yup. Definitely a teenage girl. Two of them to be precise.

"Oh. My. God. He's like….the sexiest man alive! Seriously, I can't believe that he just collapsed on your doorstep like that. You are incredibly lucky," the other one gushed. I almost smiled. It was nice to have complete strangers gush about how sexy and hot you were. I could almost feel my ego inflate.

"Oh I know! But my dad said his skin was like ice cold when he picked him up. The poor thing must have nearly froze to death last night. I mean, he's only wearing jeans!"

"How long has he been out?"

"Only since last night. My dad said to just wait until he wakes up." I felt a slight brush of wind, and knew that the other girl had nodded. A hand brushed through my hair.

"Did you kiss him?" the second girl asked. The first girl giggled.

"No. Of course not!"

"Oh come on Monica! Why not? I would have."

"Well I'm not as brave as you are Summer." Hmm. Monica and Summer. I could have fun with these two. Before I ate them that is. The hand in my hair stopped, and I felt Monica's warm skin traveling across my face.

"Yeesh, he's still as cold as ice. But he's so cute! I'm going to kiss him," Monica declared.

"But what if he has herpes or something?" Summer protested. I had to repress an exclamation of my own. Herpes? Now come on, really?

"I'm willing to take that chance." And then I felt hot warm lips brush against mine. It was then that I let my eyes open. Monica had her eyes closed. From what I could tell, she was very pretty. Jet black hair, tall, lithe. Overall a very attractive girl. Summer had light blond hair, and pale blue eyes. She was on the shorter side, as well as a bad case of acne. I shuddered. Not very attractive that one was. She saw me looking at her, and she shrieked in surprise. Monica's eyes flew open, and she too shrieked. She flew away from me, and I propped myself up on one elbow, smirking arrogantly. Monica looked huffy and disheveled, almost like Rosalie. I had to bit my lip to keep from smiling from that one. Monica's hands flew to her hips, and she glared at me.

"Were you awake this whole time?" she demanded. I shrugged and swung my feet off of the bed, my elbows resting on my knees. I looked over at the tray of food on the nightstand. Chicken noodle soup. Yum.

"Not until you kissed me," I replied softly. Monica sighed, and I felt a soft pulse of lust emanating form her. Summer was just emanating confusion, mixed with lust. She didn't know what to do. It irked me. I ran a hand through my hair, and I heard Monica hiss. I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Summer take a hesitant step forward.

"Why…why are your eyes red like that?" she asked timidly. Red? They shouldn't be red. They should be topaz. I sprang to my feet, and looked at myself in the mirror. Oh shit. She was right. My eyes were a bright red. How the hell did they get like that?

"So…where am I?" I asked, still staring at my reflection.

"Oh! Well, you were wandering down the street last night, blood on your chin, and then you just collapsed in front of my door. So my dad decided to be nice and he brought you in here, and you're in our guest room," Summer babbled. If I didn't have vampire hearing, I would not have understood a word she had just said. Humans.

"Ah," I said, nodding absently. There was blood on my chin? I tried to think back to what had happened the previous night. I had been gone a whole week from Bella…there was a sudden pain in my chest, and I gasped, my hand clutching at where my heart was supposed to be. No. Don't think or say her name. What happened after I left? All I remembered was running, and then wailing non-stop. After that, everything was a blank. Suddenly, I heard footsteps running up the stairs, and the door burst open. A man ran in the room, and grabbed both girls around the waist, pushing them behind him. He held a gun pointed at me in a shaking hand. Two more men burst through the room. Oh crap. Cops. They too held guns on me, although they were decidedly calmer than Summer's father.

"Don't make a single move! Put your hands where we can see them!" One officer yelled. I put my hands in the air.

"What's going on officers?" I asked calmly.

"What's your name son?" the other cop asked. I turned my crimson gaze on him. He flinched when he saw the color of my eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock," I said, giving my human name.

"Jasper Whitlock, you're under arrest for the murders of six people. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney…" the man's voice trailed off, and I sat there, numb. The first officer prodded me to my feet, and cuffed my hands behind my back. Murder? What? I had killed six people? Suddenly, everything became clear. That's why my eyes were red. I had killed six people, and drank their blood. _Shit, shit, shit, oh bloody fucking shit. _I hissed to myself. Why the hell did I kill six humans? What on earth could have possibly possessed me to do such a thing? I thought that I was over human blood, that I had a good control over my thirst for it…then I knew. I must have let my thirst go too long. Bloodlust is what it was. The most deadly thing a vampire could go through was bloodlust. I must have let my thirst go far too long unsatisfied, and I must have blanked out, killing whatever…or in this case whoever…crossed my path first. Fucking ay. I blinked, and was jolted out of my stupor. I was being carefully guided out of the house. I looked around, and blinked again when cameras started flashing. News crews were gathered around me, pressing to ask questions. I stubbornly refused. I got in the car, and sat in the back seat. I couldn't break away now, in front of everybody. The Volturi would come after my sorry ass if I let everyone know I was a vampire. So I would wait until tonight, where I would break out of my dinky little cell. But where would I go? _Easy…somewhere far, far away. _


	4. Bloodlust

I sped back home, my thirst finally satiated. I had not killed that family of deer, but I had managed to find a mountain lion that was to my liking. I paused once my house came into sight. I sighed, and walked into the front room. My hand had barely left the doorknob when I was assailed by Emmett.

"Bella!" he crowed. "You're back!" He squeezed me, and I tapped him on the shoulder. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes Emmett, I'm back, and you can put me down now," I said blandly. He grinned wolfishly, and plopped me down on the couch. I heard light footsteps, and Edward was suddenly in front of me, his face contorted into an expression of extreme anxiety and worry. He ran his hand through his hair, and just stood there, not sure what to do. Things had been pretty tense between us after Jasper left. Things had been tense between everyone after Jasper left. After a few seconds, I managed to swallow my hurt and cracked a smile. I stood up and gathered Edward in a tender hug. It was true that I still loved Edward. He is my husband after all. But I felt something with Jasper, something that I could never feel with Edward. Pure, relentless passion.

Edward sighed and buried his face into my hair, jolting me out of my thoughts. I kissed his cheek lightly, and nuzzled my nose into his neck.

"I was so worried when you just left like that. I thought…" he caught himself just in time, but I knew what he was going to say. He was worried that I had run off after Jasper. Oh if only if only.

"It's okay Edward. I'm here," I murmured, as if I were a mother soothing her child. He nodded, and pulled away from me. He looked into my eyes and kissed me deeply on the mouth. I tried to feel the sparks. Really, I did. But it just wasn't there anymore. Not like it used to be. I kissed him back, but Edward could sense that I wasn't into it. He pulled back, and looked away from me. I sighed and crossed my arms, plopping back down onto the couch. I grabbed the remote from Emmett's grip, and before he could open his mouth to protest, I turned on the news. He grunted, but didn't say anything. Even he could sense the tension between Edward and I.

"And now, in breaking news. A seventeen year old had been recently charged with the brutal murders of six unsuspecting people in Mauston, Wisconsin yesterday. He has been recently taken into custody, and will be transported to a California state penitentiary at two o'clock this afternoon," the newscaster broke in. I frowned, and leaned forward a little bit, my attention now focused. I found it hard to believe that a mere seventeen year old kid could kill six people. Suddenly, the screen flashed to show a bunch of news reporters gathered around several policemen, who were leading a blond haired male away in handcuffs. Cameras were flashing, and the male glared at one of the cameras. If I had been able to breathe, my breath would have stopped. _Jasper…_I glanced over at Emmett, who was sitting, staring at the television with disbelief painted on his face. I looked over at Edward, who had a similar expression. Emmett snatched the remote from my hands, and froze the picture. He got up, and peered a little more closely at Jasper. Or, more specifically, at his eyes.

"Shit," he whispered. Edward was at his side in a minute.

"What…oh no."

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, my voice frantic with worry. Edward turned to face me, sorrow planted on his face.

"His eyes are red," was all he said. I frowned, not comprehending.

"He killed those six people Bella…and...drank their blood," Emmett said slowly. I froze, and allowed my eyes to slowly travel up to meet Edward's.

"He…_killed_ them?" I whispered. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't picture my Jasper killing anyone! He was just too sweet, too kind hearted. Well, at least that's what I thought before he left. Now, I wasn't so sure. Edward ran a hand through his hair and slowly nodded.

"Jesus, what are we going to do," Emmett whispered. Edward shook his head, and glanced at the clock.

"I don't know, but whatever we're going to do, we have to do it fast," he said. He looked at me.

"We have two hours to get to Mauston, find Jasper, and get him out of there before the Volturi find him," he said. I glided to my feet and nodded.

"Guys…what's going on?" Alice asked suddenly from the doorway. We all spun to face her.

"Alice…" Edward began. It was then that she saw the screen, Jasper's eyes, and took everything in.

"How many?" was all she asked. Edward sighed and lowered his head.

"Six," he murmured.

"Six?" she choked. Edward nodded. Alice swayed, and seemed like she was going to collapse. I growled, startling everyone in the room.

"Alright look. I don't know why Jasper did what he did, but I'm sure as hell going to find out. _After _we get him away from all of those humans. If he killed six people, who's to say that he won't kill every person in that whole town? Now let's go!" I yelled, running out the front door. I ran as fast as I could, and before I knew it, I was miles away from the house. I shook my head at the others. They were just going to have to catch up. I prayed that they'll catch me before I get to Jasper. If I get there alone, I don't know what I'll do to him.

* * *

I sat in my tiny claustrophobic cell numbly. I was still trying to comprehend how I was able to kill six people without remembering it. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I was being moved to California soon. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't go out into the sun. I looked at the guard standing a few feet away from my cell. He glared at me, and made a threatening gesture. I smirked and leered at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are you mother fucker?" he spat at me. I leaned back and crossed my arms in front of my chest. It was quite enjoyable to mess with human emotions. Much more fun than messing with vampires. Humans were so easily manipulated. However, for the time being, I held back my powers. I wanted to see what this man was going to do. He stalked over to my cell, and peered between the bars. The lighting was very poor in this tiny little jail, and I was hidden in the darkest corner of my cell. I heard the jingle of keys, and the door opened. Suddenly, a hand struck me across the face. As his hand traveled by my face, I grabbed his wrist, twisted his arms behind his back, and pressed him against the concrete wall. I put my face next to his, and took a deep breath. The scent of his blood almost made me lose control. I was so thirsty. I twisted his arm harder, and he cried out in pain. I twisted it a little more and heard a crack. He screamed even louder, and my other hand clamped over his mouth, shutting him up.

"You never should have come in. You're a very stupid human," I whispered. His fright amused me. I chuckled and shifted my position, pressing him against the wall a little bit harder in the process. He grunted, and bit down on his lip to keep from yelling out in pain. Well, well. He was a brave little bugger, wasn't he? I moved my hand from his mouth so he could talk.

"What the hell are you?" he spat. I shrugged.

"If I told you...I'd have to kill you. Now, we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" I whispered. The man shook his head frantically. I smiled.

"I didn't think so." I released him, and walked out of the cell, closing and locking it behind me. I turned back to face him, my hands in my pockets. He glared at me, and fumbled for his radio.

"We've got an escaped prisoner, repeat we've got an escaped prisoner!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I cocked an eyebrow. He really was stupid. I swallowed, and my throat raged for blood. I took a step towards the man, and his fear rolled over me in waves. I put a hand on the door, and the feelings intensified. I stopped, and shook my head. What the hell was I doing? This wasn't me. I wasn't a killer. _It's okay Jasper. Do it. Kill him. Drink from him. You'll feel better. _I ignored the voice and put a hand to my forehead to keep it out. _Do it Jasper. They don't care. They're all at home, not even trying to look for you. They don't care. Bella doesn't care. She doesn't love you. In fact, she despises you, _it hissed.

"Stop!" I roared. The man in the cell flinched. There was a pressure in my chest, and I stumbled back against the wall, gripping my shirt. I gasped, and the itching in my throat transformed into a burning sensation. God, I was so thirsty. My head lolled back, and my eyes closed. I could feel my skin heating up. I thrashed, trying to shake off the ineveitable.

"NO!" I screamed, grabbing my head and placing it between my knees, rocking back and forth. Not now, not here. Please, oh God, not here! Suddenly, I stopped, and my head jerked up. My eyes glazed over, and everything seemed red. I gasped, and everything turned black.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, keeping to the forest and away from humans as much as I possibly could. Whenever I came in contact with a town, I was forced to a human run. It was so slow, I almost screamed from the frustration of it. I glanced at the sun. One o'clock. I didn't have much time. I looked around me, and gauged that I was somewhere in Minnesota. I was so close. So close. Screw the humans, screw the Volturi. I needed to find Jasper. I picked up the sped, and was running so fast that no human eye could see me. Jasper was my focus, the reason why I was running so fast. I had to get to him. I had to.

Another half hour went by, and I was finally in Wisconsin. I looked around, and found a travel station. I had never been to Wisconsin, and I needed to know where Mauston was. I ran in, and picked up a map. I flipped it open and glanced at it quickly. Right now, I was in Polk county. Crap. Mauston was near Milwaukee. I tucked the map into my pocket and put on all speed towards Mauston, and Jasper.

* * *

A/N- Chapter four!! Yay!!! I hope you guys all like it. And please REVIEW!!!!!!! Lot's of people have added this story to their alert list. It would make me sooo happy if everyperson on that alert list would REVIEW this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Come one, you know you want to!! If you have any questions about the story, don't hesitate to PM me!!!Or leave a review!!!! :)


	5. All is Fair in Love and War

"So what are we doing today?" A young man asked. He was dressed in S.W.A.T getup. His partner was dressed similarily. He shrugged and looked at some documents in his hand.

"There was a reported murder in Mauston, you know, by that psycho kid. It appears that he somehow got out of his cell and killed the guard. Idiot guard never should have went in there to begin with," the guy scoffed. His buddy smirked and lit a cigarette, leaning against the steel wall of the car they were in.

"It's a good thing we're S.W.A.T, eh Sean?" he asked. Sean nodded absent mindedly.

"Yeah…but how come we're coming to pick up a murderer? We don't transport serial killers, we go in and capture them. What do you think Colin?" Sean asked. Colin shrugged, puffing out smoke from his cigarette.

"I guess he's too much for the local police to handle. Stuff like this happens in L.A, not some dinky little town in Wisconsin." Sean nodded.

"Just be careful when we get there man," he warned. Colin smirked.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

My vision came back. Everything was red. And muted sligthyl, like a dull roar in my ears. I turned my head slightly, and I could hear a hearbeat, thundering quickly. I sniffed, and groaned as the scent of blood filled my nostrils. My eyes darted around, and i picked out the body heat of a human. I licked my lips and stood up. The dull roar became louder, and higher in frequency. I winced, and put my hands over my ears. That damn sound! I flung myself at the shape, if only to get it to shut the hell up. Instead, the note went higher. I snarled loudly, and attacked the human, going for the jugular. I placed my teeth on the pulsing vein, and the noise stopped abruptly. I sighed in relief. Sound came rushing back to my ears. Not that dull roar, but cyrstaline, pure, sound. I sighed once more. It was then that I became aware of my position. My teeth, sharp and elongated. My nose twitched. Blood. Fresh blood, right at my fingetips. An erratic heartbeat, full of fear. I smiled to myself. I fitted my mouth down over the vein more securely, and moved to bite down. Suddenly, a torrent of voices exploded in my head.

_Jasper, stop! Don't do this! _I shook my head. My thoughts cleared a bit. I looked more closely at what I was doing. What the fuck was I doing? I reeled back, and stumbled against sharp metal bars, bars that I had burst through, intent on feeding. I gasped and looked at the guard through blood red eyes. He was petrified. He couldn't move out of fear. My eyes traveled to his vein. It was still pulsing and throbbing. The back of my throat burned severly. I licked my lips, making calculations in my head. I shouldn't be doing this. Why was I doing this? I didn't even remember killing those six people, but I could stop this. _Jasper, focus! Come on, just walk away. _I nodded, and tore my eyes away from the man's jugular. I stumbled out of the cell, and into sunlight. My eyes scanned my surroundings quickly. God, I was so thirsty. I turned back around. The guard was peeping out at me from behind the wall. _Do it Jasper, _that evil side of me whispered. I shook my head. No. I wouldn't. _Go on. Just do it. What's so wrong with killing humans anyway? They're just food. _Again I shook my head. No, they weren't just food. Bella was a human once. And I didn't kill her. _And look where its gotten you. You would have been better off killing her when you had the chance. Saved yourself all of the pain now. _

My chest clenched. _Bella..._A rage filled inside of me. It was so tremendous, I was afraid that I was going to explode. I caught sight of the guard again. He glared at me, and spat in my direction. I narrowed my eyes, and growled at him.

"You shouldn't have done that. And here I was...ready to let you live," I whispered. He whimpered, and I sprung. He screamed, and tried to run. I laughed, and pulled him down by his leg. At this point in time, I let my instincts take over. I was no longer Jasper, caring sensitive vampire. I was a cold blooded killer. Like the monster that I truly was. I pulled the man towards me, and ripped off his leg. He screamed even louder, and I attacked his throat, sinking my teeth in and drinking my fill. Over the course of my meal, my prey fell silent. Fully satisfied, I leaned back and licked my lips clean. My gaze wavered, and the red cleared. I looked down in horror at what I had done. I yelled, and jumped away from the carcass. I climbed up a tree, and sat in the crook of one of the branches, staring down at the carnage. I gulped, and I could still taste that poor man's blood on my lips. He didn't deserve this.

"What's wrong with me!" I howled. I grabbed my head in my hands, and screamed in frustration and rage. I couldn't take this anymore. Why was I doing this? What had I become? The answer was so simple that it slapped me viciously in the face.

"Jasper?" I knew that voice. All too well.

Bella.

* * *

I stared at him, and at the body lying not five feet from me. What the hell? I looked up at Jasper, and took a step towards him.

"Jasper?" He jumped, and his head shot up. He looked around, and his gaze snapped towards me. I smiled and waved tentatively. Stupid move. Jasper howled and screamed, and flew out of the tree, rage evident in his eyes. I jumped out of the way, just in time too. His fist punched the ground where I had been standing, leaving a crater. He stood up, fists curled up at his side.

"Leave," he barked. I scowled, and shook my head.

"Jasper, you need to come home. Please," I begged. Pain filled his eyes, and he turned away.

"I can't Bella. Look at what I've become. Look what I've done! I can't come home. Not like this," he whispered. His voice was strained and full of hurt. My heart ached with love for him. I hoped that he could sense it. _He doesn't love you Bella. _I told that voice to shut up. I didn't care if Jasper didn't love me. I loved him. And no one could make me stop loving him.

"Jasper, I..."

"Bella! Get away from him!" Edward came running into the area, and tacked me, shielding me from Jasper. Jasper whirled around, and glared at Edward. I looked around, and saw Rosalie, and Emmett crouched around me. Alice was standing in the middle, unsure of who to protect. Me, or Jasper. Jasper looked at everyone, at his family shielding me from him, like he was a monster. I saw the pain flicker in his eyes, I felt his pain in my own heart. Our gazes met, and suddenly I knew. I could feel the emmtions he was throwing at me. Anger, despair, passion, and love. Love? Love. Jasper had lied to Edward in the forest. He lied, in order to keep me happy. He thought I was just using him for sex, that what I was feeling was lust, not love. I gave a dry sob, and threw Edward off of me. I ran towards Jasper, and everyone yelled. I flung my arms around him, and he caught me, pulling me close to him. I didn't care what the others thought. I loved Jasper. And Jasper loved me.

"Please come home," I murmured into his ear. Jasper sighed.

"You know I can't. Things wouldn't be right. I can't do this to Alice. Can you do this to Edward?" he whispered back. I pulled away and looked him in the blood red eye. He was right. Living under the same roof with Alice and Edward would be torture for them. We couldn't do that. I still loved Edward. But not in the way that I was supposed to. My love for him had died down to a maternal type thing. I regarded him as a brother. I had the same love for him that I had for Jasper when I had first met him.

"We'll run away," I said. He shook his head.

"I don't think we can Bella," he replied.

"Why not?" he sighed and turned away.

"I'm a monster Bella. I might attack you. I've been having...episodes...lately." I shook my head. I didn't care. All that mattered was Jasper. Even a Jasper who was attacking me was better than no Jasper at all.

"Bella?" I turned around to face Edward. I had almost forgotten that he was there.

"Yes?" He bit his lip, and swallowed.

"Is this what makes you happy?" he asked. I nodded slowly. I could tell that I was hurting him, and I didn't want to do that. But I knew that I had to if I wanted to be with Jasper.

"Then go. Be with Jasper. You have my blessing," he whispered. I was stunned. I hadn't expected him to go with this this easily.

"Really?" He nodded.

"I still love you Bella. I will never stop loving you. But if this makes you happy, then who am I to stand in your way?" I gulped. I was breaking his heart.

"Edward...I still love you too. But Jasper is my life now. I am so sorry." Edward nodded. He understood. I turned to Alice. She was glaring daggers at me.

"After all that we've been through Bella...this is unforgiveable. You may go with Jasper. But don't you ever show your face around me again. Don't ever come back to Forks Bella. And you too Jasper. I never want to see either of you for the rest of eternity. If I ever see you again, either of you, I will attack, and I will not stop until one of us is dead. Do you understand?" she hissed. I glared at her, and nodded. If that was how she wanted to play the game, then fine. Let her come. I looked at Jasper. He was stunned at what Alice had said. After a few seconds, he nodded slowly.

"So be it Alice," he murmured. He looked at me, and I ran towards him.

"Bella!" Emmett called. I looked at him. He grinned.

"Don't worry I still love ya. Course, this was a little unexpected, but your stil family. You can some see Rose and me anytime." I smiled. Trust Emmett to make me laugh at a time like this. Alice was still glaring at me, but I didn't care. I was just too happy to be with Jasper. He gripped my hand, and I smiled at him. Finally, things would be okay.

* * *

So...review? Please? I hope you guys like how the story is turning out. Don't worry, its not over yet!!


	6. I Broke the Law and a Few Hearts

I stood there, stunned as the remains of my family fled off in the distance. All that kept repeating in my head was Alice's last words to me.

"_If I ever see you again, either of you, I will attack, and I will not stop until one of us is dead. Do you understand?" _I blinked as Bella slipped her cold hand into mine. I looked down, snapped out of my stupor, and Bella smiled up at me. After all that had happened, after all that I had did, she still loved me. Part of me was ecstatic, but part of me couldn't help but wonder why she chose me, instead of Edward. It was because of Edward that she went behind everyone's back and had Alice change her. It was because of Edward that she was severely depressed for three months when he left her. Everything that she did was because of Edward. I just didn't get it. To go through all of that with your supposed soul mate, and then to rip his heart out…it made me wonder if our love would last. I sighed, and gripped Bella's head gently between my hands, forcing her to look me in the eye. Oh, how I loved her deep brown eyes.

"Bella…" she cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?" she asked, her hands flinging up to grip mine. I licked my lips and gathered the courage to continue.

"Why me?" Confusion took over her big brown eyes for a split second.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you return with Edward? Why did you chose to break his heart and stay with me?" Bella looked down, and I stepped back. I could tell that she needed some space right now.

"I…I don't know," she whispered, looking up at me wistfully. Emotions were rolling off of her like water off a duck's back. They were constantly changing. Confusion to fear to regret to a stronger sense of lust and love. I swallowed and waited for a longer explanation. Bella took a deep breath and looked me dead in the eye.

"I still love Edward, Jasper. Nothing can ever change the way that I feel about him. But…when I first met Edward, it was like he…I don't know, changed me. He brought out all of me whenever I was with him. But, he was so overprotective, that I guess it kind of wore down on me little by little. I was never really one for crazy stunts until he left. When I'm with you…I don't have to worry about anything. I know that I can go places, and feel safe. I know that even though you will let me out of your sight, you'll always be there for me. You're the only one who ever really supported my freedom Jasper. And believe me, when I found out that I was in love with you, it was a huge shock to me, just as it was a huge shock to you. Am I making any sense at all?" I smiled softly, and gathered her in my arms.

"Yes, yes you do." I hugged her tightly to my body, and I never wanted to let her go.

* * *

_Alice POV _

I sped ahead of the others, my teeth clenched. I was seething with anger. How could they? How could they do this to me? How could they?! I lifted my head up and howled and screamed. The sounds rent the air in two. I stopped, my tiny hands balled into fists at my sides. My chest ached. It was a different sensation this one. It was like the one I had before I had found Jasper, and Carlisle, and Esme, and Edward, and Rose and Emmet. Jasper had promised me that I would never feel this way again. My eyes closed, and I let out a dry sob.

"You promised me Jasper. You promise," I whispered to the ground. Suddenly, in the midst of all of my pain, my body tensed, and my eyes snapped open, staring straight ahead. I was caught in a trance. I could see a car. Two cars. And men in wierd police uniforms. They were talking to each other, but I couldn't make out the words. I didn't know what they were doing. Everything was so faint. It seemed like they still hadn't made their descision, but they were pretty darn close. It was then that I heard it.

"We need to track him down and find him. A killer like that one can't just be let off the hook like that. We need to catch him and kill him," one man was saying. The others nodded.

"But how? How do we find him? There weren't any tracks that we could follow at the scene of the crime," another, younger man spoke up. The elder looked at him in contemplation.

"Put his picture on America's Most Wanted. That might help a little bit," he replied. A name, come on, I need a name, I pleaded to them silently. THe younger man nodded, and fished out a piece of paper, and a pen.

"I need his name," he said. The older man sighed and leaned back.

"Jasper Whitlocke." The vision ended, and I adjusted to my surroundings slower than usual. They were after Jasper...I shuddered. _Have to warn him..._I shook my head. Wiat on a damn second here. Why would I help him? He just broke my heart! The last thing that I should be doing is helping him! _But you don't want him to die, do you? _I sighed. No, I suppose not. God, sometimes I hated having a conscience. I pushed my bangs out of my face and exhaled. I can't believe that I was doing this. After I had vowed that the next time I saw him, I would kill him. _That was said out of anger, not hate. You still love him Alice. _I nodded to myself. Even after he had so cruelly dumped me, I still loved him. I couldn't let these humans mess with him. He might expose himself, and then the Volturi will come after him.

"I can't let this happen," I whispered. I whirled around to find the others.

* * *

_Edward POV _

I was stunned. Utterly and completely stunned. Words couldn't describe the pain that was eating me alive at that moment. I felt like someone had tied me to a stake and set me on fire. Actually, that pain would be pleasant right about now. I ran mindlessly. I was trying to figure out why Bella left, why she would fall in love with Jasper in the first place. _He's tricked her. He's toying with her emotions._ But even as I thought about it, I knew that Jasper would never do something like that. Or would he? I stopped and pulled at my hair. I pulled so hard that when I lowered my hands, two giant clumps of bronze hair were resting in my clenched fists. I let it fall to the ground slowly. Wind blew around me and took my hair with it. I clenched my teeth and curled my hands into fists at my sides. I just wanted to pumple Jasper into the ground for what he did.

_It's not entirely his fault. Bella's in love with him. You hurt him, you hurt her. _I snarled at the hopelessness of the situation. But I couldn't do anything about this. As hard as it was, I had to just let it go. Or I could give myself to the Volturi...

"Edward!" I spun, and saw Alice running behind me. Her eyes were wide and frantic. She pulled to a sudden stop, glancing at my hair that was already growing back in. She grabbed my hand and pulled at me. I pulled back with a growl.

"What?" I snapped, perhaps a little too harshly. Alice looked a little hurt by my tone of voice.

"Look Edward, whatever you're going through, I'm going through the exact same thing. So don't shut me out." I sighed and lowered my eyes. She was right. I was being a douche.

"What is it that has you so upset...well, besides the obvious?" She smiled a little, but then her face became pained again.

"There are some people after Jasper. They want to kill him," she said. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"So? Why should I care, after what he did?" Alice frowned, and punched me in the face. I went flying back, surprised that I hadn't seen that one coming.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Edward? Huh? Yeah, Bella broke your heart, but Jasper broke mine as well! And no matter what he did, I will always love him. And the fact that people are after him and are trying to kill him just destroys me! I need to help him! I don't know what to do if he was gone. Even though he left me for Bella, I can get past that with centuries of time. But if he dies..." Alice's voice choked, and I was up in a flash, my arms wrapped around her small frame. Of course. How ignorant I was being! I felt the exact smae way about Bella. I would react the same way if I found out that someone was after my Bella...

"Where are they? The people who are after Jasper?" Alice shook her head.

"I don't know. But we need to find Jasper and Bella and warn them," she whispered.

"Bella?" Alice nodded.

"You know full well that if anyone attacks Jasper, she'll fight to the death for him. She'd do the same for you," Alice whispered. I swallowed the dry lump in my throat and nodded. I can't risk Bella dying...even if I never saw her again. Just the fact that I _couldn't_ ever see her again was killing me. If I knew that she would never be seen by anyone again...I would commit suicide.

"Let's go," I said, and took off running the way we had come, pulling Alice behind me.

* * *

Well...hope all of you Wisconsinites are enjoying the below zero weather!! Ha ha, not. On the bright side, school was canceled due to the extreme cold. Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter and review!!! I was so excited by the number of reviews I recieved last time for chapter five, so keep it up!!!


	7. Author's Note

Okay. Now don't freak out. The story isn't over yet. But...I'm having severe writer's block. So, I have a great idea to include you guys, my fabulous readers, into the writing process. If you have any ideas at all, PLEASE review, or PM me with them. Or leave me a message in my inbox, now that we have it. Any ideas at all people! I need help!


	8. The Game Begins

_Special thanks to __2furious4u**. Without you, this chapter never would have been written. :)**_

_The Game Begins_

I was running, the wind ripping through my hair, and snatching at my clothes. Pure, undiluted joy ran through my veins as my hand gripped Bella's tightly. As soon as I had sensed that the others were far enough away, I pulled her along and started to run as fast as I possibly could. I wanted to get away from their, away from the man whom I had killed, and away from the place where I had broken Alice's heart. Yes, it is true that I was madly in love with Bella; but that didn't mean that I relished telling Alice that I was leaving her for her best friend.

I glanced over my shoulder and looked at my beautiful Bella. How I loved to say those two words. _My Bella…_ She caught my gaze and grinned at me, pulling a little bit ahead of me. I smirked, and pulled a little bit in front of her. We played this game for about an hour until Bella let go of my hand and decided to have a full out race. I always did like a challenge.

"I'll race you back to Charlie's!" she yelled, and took off. I slowed down for a bit. _Charlie's? Is she going to tell him? _I shook my head and ran off after her.

* * *

A big black van rolled to a stop next to the scene of the crime. A police officer jumped out of her car and watched as the paramedics drew the white sheet over the man's corpse. She shuddered, and looked at her partner.

"We really need to catch the son of a bitch that did this. Before he kills any more innocent people," she said bitterly. Her partner leaned against the car door and nodded. A cigarette hung idly between his lips, unlit. He chewed on it thoughtfully for a few more seconds before lighting it up. He puffed, and looked at his partner pensively.

"Look Lacy. We'll catch him. Don't you worry your pretty little head about a thing. But you can't let your emotions ride over your common sense on this case okay?" Lacy scowled at him.

"Yeah, I got it Jim. Don't worry, I'll be the epitome of calm on this case ok? And we will catch this bastard, if it's the last thing I do. Seven people already. Looks like we've got another serial killer on our hands." Jim nodded somberly. His car radio crackled, and he bent to pick it up off of the receiver.

"Hey Lacy get this. They're bringing S.W.A.T out here to try and track down this guy I think." Lacy growled, and tore the receiver from Jim's hands.

"Look, we don't need a S.W.A.T team on this case. Jim and I have it perfectly under control. Yes. Yes, I perfectly understand the severity of this case Sir. Yes I know, sir. Yes. Uh-huh. Yes, I'm sure. You can count on me sir." Lacy hung up the transmitter and looked over at Jim smugly.

"S.'s not on the case any more. I convinced Chief that we could handle this one on our own." Jim choked on his cigarette and stared at her.

"You what?! Why on earth would you do that! Lacy, if S.W.A.T is being called in, then this guy is extremely dangerous!" Lacy growled and flung the cigarette on the ground, stomping out the fire in seconds. Jim looked forlornly at his smashed cigarette.

"Jim, we're FBI. I think we can handle this one on our own." Jim looked up at Lacy, doubt filming over his green eyes.

"I don't know Lacy…" Lacy crossed her arms and huffed impatiently.

"Jim…I've got this under control. Don't worry." Jim still looked skeptical. Lacy sighed, and flipped her dark haired bangs out of her eyes.

"Okay. If things get too out of hand, or something goes very wrong, then and only then will we call in backup. Until then, I think we can handle this, just the two of us. Do you feel better now?" Jim sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There were a few tense moments of deliberation before he finally gave a sigh of resignation.

"Fine. But as soon as I think we're in over our head, we call in every other unit. How did you convince Chief to let just us two handle this?" Lacy bit her lip.

"Well, it's not just the two of us exactly. There are about five other people on the case with us, but we're the only ones doing field work." Jim smiled and nodded.

"Well that's a relief. Now what do you say about us looking for some prints or something?" Lacy grinned.

"The sooner we catch this guy, the better." Jim nodded and shuddered as he thought of how the dead man's body had been ripped to shreds.

* * *

"Alice, slow down. Tell us exactly what you saw," Carlisle said gently. Alice growled in frustration, and forced herself to re-tell her vision a little bit more slowly than the first time.

"Come on now, we have to go help them! Jasper's in danger!" Carlisle frowned.

"And Bella too," he reminded her softly. Alice cringed. Yes, Bella was indeed in danger as well. It was hard for Alice to think that they had once been the best of friends, back when she was still human, and the only complication in their relationship was whether or not Alice was allowed to buy her gifts.

"Yes, and Bella. Now please Carlisle, we have to go help them!" Edward nodded enthusiastically. He still loved Bella, and it was all he could do to force himself to remain in one place while he knew that she was in trouble. He was practically bouncing up and down with anxiety. Luckily for them, Carlisle and Esme had followed them, and they ran into them halfway back. No matter how much trouble Bella and Jasper were in, they could hold their own at least until they told Carlisle and Esme why they would be missing for a while.

"Please Carlisle, we have to leave now if we are able to warn them in time," Edward said in a strangled whisper. Carlisle's eyes flicked over to him in pity. He hated seeing his son's eyes so full of pain. Carlisle lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Hurry. And bring them back home with you. We need to sort this out as a family, and then, if they wish too, they can leave the coven," Carlisle said. Alice and Edward whispered their thanks and good-byes, and were gone in a flash. After they were gone, Carlisle looked to his worried wife.

"What are you thinking Carlisle?" Esme asked softly. Carlisle sighed and wrapped his arm around his spouse.

"I hate seeing Edward and Alice so torn up like this. I really hope Bella and Jasper really do love each other, because a lot of stuff if being thrown their way." Esme shuddered.

"I hope they all make it back."

* * *

_A/N- Well finally, here is chapter seven. I know, it's not as good as my previous chapters, but I figured that since I had kept you in the dark for so long, that perhaps you might not care about the quailty of the writing for this one chapter. I was finally inspired, and I give all of my thanks, and my dedication of this chapter, to **2furious4u**. Thanks a ton for all of your support and devotion to not just one, but all of my stories! I owe this chapter all to you! Enjoy, and give me some feed back. _


	9. And the Night Goes On

Lacy paced back and forth in the tiny little Sherriff's office, her footsteps tapping rhythmically on the bright linoleum floor. She brushed her light blonde hair repeatedly back behind her left ear as she thought of a way to explain to her boss why she had refused to let S.W.A.T in on her turf. Her partner Jim was leaning in the far right corner of the desolate room, staring at her intently. A heavy silence filled the air, almost suffocating the two. Finally, Lacy snapped.

"Ok, what the hell am I doing? Jim, I'm probably going to be fired over this. What the hell do I say to him?" she begged, her voice tight and strained with the emotions of the day. Jim sighed heavily and wearily pushed himself to an upright posture. His arms found their way across his chest, and he glanced up at Lacy through his thick eyelashes.

"I honestly don't know Lace. We had direct orders to let S.W.A.T take over. And you didn't listen. You probably should be fired for this. You're rogue now, technically," he said lowly. Lacey whipped around and grabbed him firmly by the collar of his black shirt.

"Who's side are you on anyway, asshole?" she hissed. Jim looked taken aback.

"Look, I'm being realistic here. I could tell you that everything is going to be fine and that you have nothing to worry about, but I'm not going to insult your intelligence by lying to you as if you were some naïve teenager. You're better than that. You can handle the truth," he replied softly. Lacy frowned, and all of her anger seeped out of her instantly. Her shoulders dropped and her arm fell down to her side. She turned away from her partner, her face bright red with the shame at losing her temper on the one person who had stoutly stood by her all these years.

"No, you're right. Absolutely."

_A few months earlier…_

The moon was high in the sky by the time Bella and I finally stopped running. We didn't know where we were anymore. We were simply lost in the joys of finally being able to run free, free with each other. Bella was the first to slow down, and she had to practically tackle me to get me to stop as well. For a long time we just stood there, on a little dust beaten path in the middle of nowhere, the moonlight glinting off of our pale skin, not saying a word. I put my hands in my pockets, and looked down at the ground. I didn't know what to say. She saw the gory aftermath of my lunch earlier, and I could tell that she wanted to broach the topic. I just wasn't quite sure what to say. How exactly was I supposed to explain my actions? My moment of weakness?

Bella sighed, and sat down in a patch of grass underneath a tall grandiose oak tree nearby. I followed suit, by didn't have the courage to sit next to her. Bella frowned, and moved closer to me. I stiffened, thinking that she was going to start the conversation, and was mentally preparing my defense, but all she did was sigh contentedly and lean her head on my shoulder. I relaxed, and placed my arm around her, settling back into the nook of the tree. She glanced up at me, and I smiled down at her.

"What is it?" I asked, fully expecting to be barraged with questions. She simply shook her head and smiled once more.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you no matter what."

_Author's note_

Alright guys. I know. This chapter kind of sucks. A lot. But, I figured it's been a long time since I've updated, and quite honestly I forgot where I was going to go with any of my stories. But, I've at least added something, in the hopes that I still have readers. So I'm going to see how well this chapter is received before I add any more. So, if you want the story to continue, review and let me know what you guys think. Also, if you guys want to tell me how you think the story should go, leave that in the review as well. Here goes nothing!


End file.
